Can't Tell You
by LoveTheJoickness
Summary: JOICK. Mpreg; Incest. 'I can't tell him. Not after he hurt me with his words.' I looked down to the tiny bump, the little secret growing in me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Mr. Independent With Child

---

"Dude, are ya okay?" Jason asked as Nate turned pale and covered his mouth with his hand. Shane just stared at him, his face emotionless as Nate made his way to the bathroom. Kneeling down by the toilet, he noticed Jason and Shane coming towards him. He felt the bile rise up his throat as he opened his mouth. Soon little splashes of water was heard as it left his mouth.

Nate frowned as he watched the contents of his breakfast, which he just ate earlier, being flushed down. "Dude, are you okay??" Jason repeated his question as Nate gurgled his mouth with water. Not answering him, Nate spitted out the water. Worry shone in his eyes as Jason tried repeating his question again and again. Yet Shane just squinted his eyes under the bright bathroom light. Nate just went past them as he left Jason thinking of all the possibilities why Nate was ignoring them.

Slamming his bedroom door behind him, tears began to form in Nate's eyes. The first thing he saw was the 'demon' - his queen-sized bed. It was where it all happened. They thought it was impossible to get pregnant…but now he is.

Nate quietly sat down on the bed as he felt his tears trickle down his cheeks. He knew he needed Shane yet he couldn't tell the father of their child growing in him, the truth. Well, he tried before but at the wrong time. Shane wasn't in a good mood -delete that, Shane was never in a good mood- and his words hurt Nate deep before Nate could even tell him. Being pregnant and sensitive, he didn't dare to try again.

He wanted Shane to hug him right now and love him and their child ever since he found out he was expecting. Nate gulped as he lifted his clothing to look at the tiny bump. He hid his secret well…wearing two t-shirts everyday. Nobody found out about his secret though he's in his second trimester of his pregnancy. He pulled down his cotton shirts as he placed his hand over his stomach, rubbing it lovingly.

It was a secret that nobody knows…except him, of course.

---

**so sorry if this spoiled the moment..:)**

**hello. hope ya like it. 5 comments for chapter 2, k? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**_ I didn't mean to, You just took it off too fast._

Nate smiled as he rubbed his bump in circular motions while he laid down on his bed. Somehow it felt good to feel that bulge….he knew he loves that growing baby inside of him. Nate quickly placed his t-shirts over his bulge when the door creaked open and an anxious Jason peeked around the cozy room before at him. He immediately sat up and stared miserably at the nosy guitarist.

"You okay?" was the first thing the older guitarist asked him.

"Yes," Nate managed a smile.

"Okay.." Jason said, unsure whether to believe this young teenager.

"I'm fine, dude," Nate reassured Jason as he smiled cheerfully at him. He tried to, at least.

"No, you're not," Jason scoffed at Nate's weak attempt. He then walked briskly to Nate before plopping himself beside the tired-looking guitarist.

"C'mon. Tell me what's wrong," Jason urged Nate by a small nudge. Nate shifted away from Jason as his arm laid protectively over his belly, just in case Jason would poke his sides playfully to get him to laugh out the truth. Just as he suspected, he felt Jason poking his sides and it made him wiggle in desperation.

"Stop!" Nate begged Jason as Jason was getting really close to feeling the soft bulge under his cotton t-shirts. He wiggled and jumped up instinctively when he felt that chubby finger poke him near the ribs. Usually he would laugh. But not today, he was being cautious for his unborn child.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Jason asked desperately when Nate finally stood up to stop Jason's attempt to tickle him. Nate shrugged, hands crossed over the hidden bulge.

"I think you became fatter," Jason told him innocently, not knowing how that 5-word-phrase could hurt the heart of a pregnant hormonal teenager.

"Fatter…?" Nick barely whimpered out the words as he furiously and carefully blinked away the tears. Not seeing the glassy eyes, Jason nodded in the midst of fumbling with the button of his jacket which came undone.

"Yeah, you look as if you gained more weight. But no offence, Nate," Jason grinned before patting Nate at the shoulder. Nate's legs slowly trudged to the bed where he laid and cried himself to sleep. He felt so hopeless, desperate; he had just wanted love from Shane but then, he got pregnant despite the lubricant and condoms they had used for protection. Nate snuggled into the covers, just wishing Death could just take him away that very day.

------------------------------------

Downstairs, a wavy-haired singer sat on the couch; humming a song to himself and was in a very cheery mood. Jason looked at Shane disappointedly. There he was humming when Nate was obviously suffering upstairs. Jason had pleaded with Shane to ask Nate what was happening but the ego freak just scoffed, "He'll be fine. He's just having his mornings." Shane knew Nate trusted him the most but he just couldn't see himself comforting someone. It had been fifty minutes since Jason left Nate's room.

"Hey guys," Nate greeted them sadly.

"Hey!" Jason tried to cheer his band-mate up.

"Hey…" Shane smiled.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked the pregnant teenager.

"Fine." Nate half-growled before sitting beside Shane on the couch.

"Hey Nate, we had chose today as swim day!" Jason grinned despite the fact they had a pool and they could have just bathed in it every single day. Shane smacked his forehead.

"S-swim day?" Nick asked unsurely.

"Yeah," Shane agreed before heading out to the pool. By this time, the teenager noticed that his other two band mates were already wearing their swimming trunks with a pale t-shirt as a top. Not wanting to be left out, Nate quickly rushed up to his room and changed into his black trunks and a pale purple v-neck. He then rushed down only to be greeted by a Shane in only a pair of flimsy trunks.

"C'mon," Shane smirked before they joined Jason at their pool. Nate just watched as the adults, although Shane wasn't technically an adult, splashed into the lukewarm water. He had just remembered something : if he would have taken that v-neck off, they would see the bulge he was sporting. It would totally blow his secret away.

"Aren't you coming in?" the older guitarist asked, splashing in the blue water. The latter just shook his head, crossing his arms above his bump. Shane gave him a questioning look before he left the pool; all drenched and wet and walked over to the teenager whose knees are turning to jelly just at how hot the singer looked in those green _short_ shorts. Shane neared him before smirking and before Nate could react, Shane swiftly stripped the v-neck off the teenager. It was bad enough he did that in their small fling but this was worse. The bulge was obviously jutting out from the teenager's once-slim body and at the precise moment, Nate only wanted a black hole to appear under him and suck him away.

Tears spilled out from the poor teenager's eyes uncontrollably when Shane's eyes widened and Jason went, "Ohmygosh."


End file.
